The present invention relates to storm water gross pollutant traps.
Previously known gross pollutant traps have suffered from the disadvantage they do not efficiently remove gross pollutants from a storm water stream. A further problem associated with the previously know gross pollutant traps is that the gathered pollutant material is not easily removed.
A further problem in respect of pollution is currently existing stormwater channels. Many of these stormwater channels when installed were not provided with pollutant traps.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages.
There is disclosed herein a gross pollutant trap to be installed in a storm water channel, said trap including:
a channel portion to receive storm water from the storm water channel and to return to the storm water channel storm water from which at least some gross pollutants have been removed, said channel portion including a floor from which there upwardly extends a first side channel wall on one side of the channel portion and a second side channel wall spaced from said fast side channel wall so that said floor is located therebetween;
a collection area adjacent said first channel wall, said collection area being adapted to receive gross pollutants removed from storm water delivered to the pollutant trap;
a first set of vanes extending upwardly from said floor at a position upstream of said collection area, said first set of vanes being arranged in a row which is generally linear and extending downstream from said second wall at an acute angle thereto towards said first wall but terminating at a distance spaced from said first wall;
a second set of vanes extending upwardly from said floor, said second set of vanes being arranged in a row which are generally linear, said second set of vanes extending downstream at an acute angle to said second wall but being spaced therefrom and extending toward said collection area;
a drainage wall extending from said first wall to a downstream portion of said second set so as to least partly define said collection area so that water may flow from said collection area through said drainage wall to be delivered to said stormwater channel; and wherein
said first and second sets of vanes are spaced but overlap in the general direction of flow of water through the channel portion and direct water to said collection area.
Preferably said drainage wall is formed of metal mesh. More preferably said metal mesh is expanded metal mesh. In a further preferred form the drainage wall is provided by vertically extending bars.
Preferably said first set of vanes decrease in height from said second wall towards said first wall.
Preferably said second set of vanes decrease in height from adjacent said first wall towards said second wall.
Preferably said vanes of each set are arranged so as to extend at an acute angle to the general direction of extension of the set of vanes, with the vanes of each set being spaced but overlapping in the direction of flow of water through the channel portion.
Preferably said drainage wall includes a first portion provided by mesh or bars, and an aperture portion downstream of the first portion.
Preferably said drainage wall is generally linear.
In a further preferred form the drainage wall is provided with an elongated aperture that extends generally horizontally and is located in a lower portion of the drainage wall.
Preferably the horizontal aperture is shielded by baffles which converge upwardly above the horizontal aperture.